World War III
by yushe101
Summary: The Allied Forces join with the Axis Powers in order to stop Russia, China, and North Korea. But how far will the Countries go to defeat one another?
1. Chapter 1, Burning Pasta

This orrgianly came to me as a dream, but not a Hetaliaized dream. In order to better explain it, this was born. I try to avoid giving a time frame on when this is set by not giving spasifics like names of people or the types of wepons. I want this to feel as modern as possible but still feel like this is in the distant future, if that makes sense. I also made Russia the main bad guy because I felt bad that for the last two, Germany was the bad guy who started them and lost them.

So please enjoy my work, there is many more to come.

It was the third World War. All hell had broken lose all in Europe, East Asia, and the Pacific. After the 3rd reelection of Putin, Russia reestablished it's self as a communist country once again and joined forces with China and North Korea. The first attack was by North Korea for his twin. The attack nearly destroyed Seoul and killed American soldiers on the DMZ and in Seoul. That automatically got America involved and once he found out about the Communist Agreement, he told everyone at the last world meeting.

The first European countries involved were England and France. Soon they found out that even with their men and America's, they would be no match. Other countries such as Germany and Italy joined the others in deafening the communist once more. Japan later formed their own army to protect their people but when he was asked by America to help out, he started shipping his men to different parts of Asia and Europe. Countries like Greece, Austria, Hungary, and Poland only had an army to protect their towns and people. At all cost they wanted no part. Switzerland, as everybody assumed, was still neutral and shot any planes or cars that passed over their border. Others like South Africa and Israel provide some help but those countries needed to focus on their own government before going into worldly affairs.

At first there was no solid reason for the war other than defeating the Communist Agreement, and that made many feel unsettled about the whole thing. It was later revealed (through Americas _Wiki Leaks_) that they believed that the world was over populated with people with impure blood and they need to rid the world of these horrible people. It was later confirmed when China, with the help of North Korea, killed South Korea with his own hands with an atomic bomb. A sign in the rubble of Seoul read "One impure gone and lost. Many others to convert or be delete."

Now, more than four years later, the war was at its highest. Germany was currently in war torn Latvia and was, horrendously, attempting to retake it. The Baltic Nations were the first countries to be taken over but basically threw themselves at Russia's feet in order to avoid bloodshed. Russia, being even crueler than what he was, dressed the Baltic's people in Russian military clothes and put them in the front lines of whatever country they were invading. He also thought of their land as a good resting place for his men, were they pillaged towns and raped their women. All the information came from Lithuania who managed to escape to Poland's despite his countries' turmoil.

Both Germany's and Italy's task at hand was to either take back Latvia and protect it or find Latvia himself and bring him back to safety. Both knew it was just as possible that both he and Estonia were in Russia's, enduring his "games". With that in mind, not finishing both was a possibly. They checked the capital for him but only found the city in ashes. Feeling a trap by Russia, Germany returned his men and Italy's before they step foot on the road. The only other place that was a possibility was Latvia's house, in a town right next to the border of Russia. Though both knew it was a possible that Russia had men waiting for them, they couldn't just not look for a fellow country that was in pain.

Three days into the battle, more men lost their lives than what any man has ever seen. Within the second day, Russia brought Chinese forces and for every one killed, two more were behind him. Throughout all of this, neither side bulged. Germany and Italy were standing right next to each other on top of a hill, praying for all of this to end soon. Both were covered in blood, not their own, but of their or the enemies soldiers. The images of the last war were bad, but nothing compared to this. Some of the soldiers had resorted to wearing explosives around them, running to their men and when a bullet hit him, it set off a huge explosive that killed many of their men at once. Worse, their base nearby had been destroyed and Latvia's house was no were too be seen.

The hill they were on was tall enough that they could see the battle field and not be seen but not steep enough to be hard to walk up too. Germany wasn't sure if Russia was around but didn't want to risk him or Italy getting killed. Though he wanted to stay with his men, them not dying was more important. Italy fell to his knees, holding his head tightly. He started to shake and tears formed from his eyes but his face was emotionless. Germany bent down and held him tightly. Though he too could hear and feel his men's deaths and screams, Italy was the only one that kept him sane. He always had a smile on him and always asked for pasta, but that was really just a shadow over what was truly going on in his mind. He began to tell him everything would stop soon but out of the corner of his eyes he saw a house, opposite of where the fighting was.

"Italy, Italy!" the blond began to shake him until Italy looked at him. He pointed to the house and asked, "Come on, let's go to that house over there and rest up okay?" He had a bit of worry in his voice because seeing his friend like this meant that things were just going to get worse.

The brunet shook his head in agreement and pulled himself closer to Germany. "P-please," he whispered, "Just get me out of here". Tears soaked through the blonds' uniform but he didn't care.

He put his oversized hat on Italy, in order to prevent him stealing glances of the battle, and hoisted his light frame on his back. He made it in such a way that the pistol in his right hand could easily come out and kill anyone who crossed paths with them. Though he highly doubted that would happen, he didn't want himself or his friend shot. The walk took thirty minutes, were the Italian took a nap, and luckily they ran into no one.

Germany made his way to the front of the house and set Italy down on the ground near the door. He was sure no one was here but he had to be sure. He knocked twice and put his ear to the door. Nothing. The door knob was locked but with a simple kick, was able to take care of that. When he saw that no one was inside, he carried Italy to the bedroom downstairs and set him down. Though he was in pain when he was awake, Italy looked peaceful at sleep.

The blond went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, hoping the water still worked. There were plenty of glasses in the cupboard but all the faucet spit out was a nasty brown, reddish liquid. He looked in the fridge to see if any liquid was in the house when he noticed something. The fridge was connected to the wall but made no sound. Just to confirm his assumption, he tried to turn on the lights without much luck. Germany sighed and prepared himself for the smell of decaying food. Much to his surprise, thankfully, the fridge only contained 5 bottles of unopened water. Though he was dying to drink one up right away, he pored one into the glass and drank the rest. Though it was warm, it soothed his cracked lips.

He set up a chair next to the bed and gave his friend his water, who gladly drank it despite being asleep. When the glass was done, Germany sat back in the chair and stared at Italy. He was glad that he was at least happy with his dreams in this hell hole. Though the guns and other war weapons could be heard, it was background noise just like watching a _History Channel _documentary. With this, the blond closed his eyes for some much needed rest.

_Bam! Bing!_

Germany fell backwards, causing his chair to lose its balance due to the bullet that hit his upper shoulder. When he fell, the back of his head hit the wall and he grunted at the sudden pain in his head and shoulder. He quickly tried to regain himself but it was too late, for a small, muddy blond was already on top of him, holding a knife over his head. Just as the knife was coming down, the brunet got a good view on the scene that was unfolding before him.

"Latvia! Stop, that's Germany!"

The knife stopped at the top of the blondes' hair. Latvia, who was breathing heavily, threw the knife to the side and probity began to cry. "I'm so sorry, it's just that mean old Russia likes to surprise us and you look like Russia with your big nose and…"

His rambling continued on until Germany convinced him that everything was alright so long as he got off of him. He looked back to the wall. Were Germany was originally sitting; there was a bullet next to were his head was. He looked at small Latvia. "Thank Gott you have horrible aim, Romano would have killed you for letting Italy see that," He looked at his shoulder and saw that it thankfully missed any major vessels and wasn't bleeding to badly.

The small country chuckled nervously in agreement. The two began talking of important country things as Italy stared at them, happily. He was glad they found Latvia, nearly unhurt. But as he began to wake up, the pain in the back of his head got suddenly harder. And he swore he was seeing the insides of St. Peters' Basilica.

_On the __wall to the right __Pietà, there stood, chained to the walls, the President and the newly elected Pope. Both were stripped of their clothes and were covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. They breathed heavily as the terror stopped. "I thought..." started the President, having to stop to breathe, "We told you… we don't KNOW where he is! He's either with… his brother or-"_

Crack!

_Russia whipped him once more, hitting him on the cheek. He dropped the whip and came closer to him, grabbing his face. Staring eye to eye within a few inches, he quietly cautioned, "And I thought I had told you BOTH that if you don't tell me anything I don't already know, this lovely country would burn in flames," Russia tossed him against the wall, grabbing the whip once more. He coldly stared at the Pope, smiling. "And what about you, Popey-Boy, you got anything?" _

_ Again he said nothing, praying that the grace of God would help him out of this soon. Surly this was a way to test his faith. The Russian raised the whip high, aiming for the Popes head. It made him happy, thinking that he would finally kill the most religiously powerful man in the world. _

_ "Wait, I remember something, I think."_

_ Russia, being caught off guard, missed his head but hit his chest. He stared at the President and then stood in front of him. "And, what do you think you remember?"_

_ He sighed, knowing that he would regret this. "I remember at a military meeting a few weeks ago, me, Italy, and the highest generals all talked about regaining Latvia, if at all possible. Italy wanted to find Latvia, if that was possible. So we made an agreement with the Germans that we would both team up in getting Latvia. I think Italy agreed to that mission, though I'm not sure."  
>Rage filled up Russia. Did that stupid pasta eating brunet really think he could take away another part of his family? He had already lost his family once; there was no way in Siberia that he was going to lose them again. He turned to leave the basilica, only once glancing back with a cold smile, replying, "Thank you, your country shall be spared now." When he got the main area, a small plane awaited him. He quickly got on and within a few minutes, Rome was barely visible. He dialed on his phone and laughed, "It's time."<em>

_ As quickly as the call came, the planes came just as quickly. Hundreds of them carried multiple dropping missiles. When they flew over the city, no one screamed until they saw the missiles. Russia laughed as he saw Rome burst in to flames. "But, your capital is not!"_

It wasn't till Italy screamed that they noticed the blood and burn marks appearing all over him.

This was made a day before Kim Jong Il was announced dead, so hopefully North Korea will never be like this. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Nuclear Discord

Thank you to anyone who read the first chapter and thanks for reading on. It means a lot to me. :D

_Beep. Beep. _

The heart monitor continued at a normal pace, showing no signs of any trouble. His chest kept moving up and down with no pause. He had burn marks all around his body. Though they weren't as bad as before, they were a deep red color that seemed to miss his face. Some of his fingers and toes were a deep purple that looked as if they were about to fall off. On the right side of his chest, right above his heart, there was dark red mark. Even a simple touch sent it springing blood everywhere. IV's were attached to him, giving him some pain medication and water to keep him hydrated. Some people swore they saw a smile on his face still. Maybe it was their imagination. Then again it made sense, you almost never saw him without one.

In the middle of the bed, in full hospital gown, laid Italy Veneziano.

Around the bed stood America, France, and England. The trio stood there, staring at him, not saying a word. They never thought anyone would be heartless enough to hurt Italy, let alone destroy his capital and northern side. His brother, Romano, was crying on Spain. When he heard the news, more like when he felt his chest bursting, he tried to call him, only to get a panicked Germany. He too had some burns on him but they weren't as bad since Russia only got the northern side. On his chest stood the same mark as his brother, having the same effect also. Germany sat closest to the bed, holding his best friends hand. When it first happened, he had tears in his eyes, thinking he was going to lose his close friend, but now he felt numb and emotionless. It reminded him of the time after the wall fell and Prussia just died in his arms. It took him years to recover.

A nock came from the door and Canada came in. They were at a hospital in Ottawa, Canada, for America said it would be safer for Italy to stay there, since his brother wasn't in the war. As soon as the incident happened, Germany quickly tried to get him and Latvia to the closest airport in Poland. It had taken two days, but now he was finally away from danger.

Everyone turned to the flushed blond, for he had news on whether or not Italy was mentally still alive. He caught his breath and started, "Well the doctor looked at his brain and thankfully he's still there Only problem is that there is a few blood clots in his brain and in several of his veins. Even though they found this, in another test, Italy responded to light, sound and differing temperatures, so all should all be good. He also said that it's best if we keep him in the coma because he might go into shock again of what happened. We also won't know the full extent of his metal injuries in till he wakes up."

All sighed in relief, since nothing like this had happened in modern times, they weren't sure how to deal with it. Germany touched his face and whispered, "Thank you for still fighting. Please come back to us soon."

Romano turned to him, anger burning in his eyes. "What gives you the right for you to say that?" he shouted and moved towards him. "You bastard, you did nothing to stop this, only because he heard that you were going to be in the mission, he went. If he would have stayed, then maybe he wouldn't be laying here!" The small Italian grabbed Germany by his shirt and managed to pull him up.

Germany stared at him emotionless still. For a few moments there were silence all except for Romano's near growling. It was like this until Germany dared, "Well since you were the only one in the peninsula at the time, why didn't you stop him?" and gladly welcomed a punch in the face.

As the blond fell to the ground, three guns were pointed at Romano. He was surprised, not only at his sudden outburst, but at the guns. Spain stepped in front of him, giving him a protective hug. Canada, jump at the sight of guns, like always, and started yelling something about how they shouldn't be carrying any in his country, although, his words were only heard by America. He ordered,

"Come on everyone, how are we going to end this if we kill ourselves first? Aren't we all allies?" All in the room shook their head, scared of America being mature. "Now I understand it's sad that Italy is injured, but Romano," His blue orbs looked directly at the smaller nation. "You must take your brother's place right now. Your people are still willing to fight still, which I admire, but you must take charge not only as their leader but spiritual leader also." When he was sure that speech was absorbed, he continued. "As for everyone else, we must use our anger to end this war as quickly and with less bloodshed as possible. As we scheduled, we'll meet in the town hall to discuss our future plans. Please meet in two hours."

One by one the nations started exiting out of the room, only leaving Germany and America. Germany stared at America with regret. "P-please excuse me for acting in that way. I'm not sure why I was like that." His whole body was trembling.

It wasn't until the other blond patted him on the back that he looked up again. "Just promise me you won't do anything irrational like that to Russia," Germany nodded timidly. "And if it were England who was attacked, I would be the same way." America quickly exited, taking out his cell to talk to the president.

Not long afterwards, Germany headed towards a hotel a few blocks from the hospital. It was the hotel they kept Eastern European countries such as Romania, Latvia, and Poland, so that if their country was invaded, they would still be safe. He took an elevator the second floor and knocked on room 209.

Austria opened the door, his hair unusually mess and a little red in the face. "Oh Germany!" He exclaimed, sounding a bit sporadic. "I didn't realize you were going to be here," He started to franticly button his shirt and adjust his underpants.

"S-sorry." Said Germany, who started to realize that his timing was always off with Austria. "I should have called, my bad," and started to leave.

"No, wait," Austria grabbed him by the side of his shirt. "Come in, we understand things have been stressful lately. Don't worry about it, really. Come in!" He was tugging on the taller man's shirt but eventually, with a sigh, he walked in.

Their room was medium sized, with two queen beds, though it looked like one was used. They had the TV on the news channel, somewhat loudly, and Hungary was only covered in a bath robe. Germany really noted it was always a bad time with these two. Her hair was a curly mess and her face was flushed, but she stared at him happily.

"So what brings you here?" she asked. "Isn't there a meeting you need to go to soon?"

Germany wasn't sure how to say why he was here, but he needed to. "Since I came here on such short notice," there was a slight shudder in his voice, "I wasn't able to get a hotel so if could use your shower for the meeting that would be great."

At first, the two looked confused until Hungary cried "Oh of course you can use it. No need to get all serious about it!" The blond nodded and went to the bathroom. They would a continued what they had started if it weren't for the loudly shed tears in the shower.

No one really knew what was going to happen at the meeting. It was something America put together on the spot as the news of Italy came. Amazingly America looked as if he got things together and actually got ready. One by one, the new Allies entered in the room. To everyone's surprised, Germany was the last one to show up, with his hair in a mess and puffy red eye's.

"To be frank, if we are going to win this war, we got to stop thinking as our enemy as rational people. Dumping thousands of bombs on innocent people and not even on a war zone is unspeakable crime and inhuman," started America. The room was quite, despite them knowing how ironic that comment was coming from him. "They have already killed Korea and maybe Italy. Who knows who else they've killed in their zones of control. In order to really shake things up and feel what they've done to Korea and Italy, we need to hit their hearts. I'm not talking about their capitals; their people."

America expected more outcries from the other countries but only Romano wailed. He slammed his fist on the table. "What the hell is that going to solve?"

America stared at him coldly and spoke with such intensity that it made the whole room shook, "This damn war."

Romano started to protest loudly, going from all the others could understand to Italian to even Latin. It wasn't until Spain grabbed him by the arm. "Either withdraw your country from this war or quite down and listen. Italy is no longer able to do this to you. You have had it good for awhile and it's high time you grow up," Tears formed in the Italians eyes but kept his mouth shut.

A hand rose from the British. "You're not thinking of using nuclear weapons, right?"

"Before this meeting, the president and the General of War both agreed to share our nuclear weapons to those not possessing any. The only thing that's stoping them from completely ageing, we need a unamnous agreement. I say we attack them at the capitals but other main cities if they don't bulge. If anyone else have any ideas please share.

The room was quiet. Though most had been worried about it coming to this, they were prepared. Spain dared asked, "When would we use them? What would be the right time to use them?"

Without hesitating America answered "When we ran out of choice for them to surrender."


End file.
